This invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing mobile-to-mobile video capability to a network. More particularly, this development is directed to a system that facilitates the transmission of video data from one mobile station (e.g. wireless phone) to another mobile station (e.g. another wireless phone), referred to herein as mobile-to-mobile video. It also provides user control of the transmission to accommodate the preferences of the called party relative to receipt of the data.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of mobile-to-mobile video transmission, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications. For example, the invention may be adapted and used in other mobile-to-mobile data transmissions.
By way of background, mobile-to-mobile video capability with user control is not presently known in the marketplace. Of course, systems exist which provide for the recording of video and transmission of the video data to a web site for subsequent viewing. These systems, however, do not provide a mobile-to-mobile video capability nor do such systems provide for the desired user control. Other systems on the market allow for the communication of still photographs from one mobile system to another. However, these systems do not provide for the desired user control. Also, these systems do not involve streaming video data, only still image data.
The present invention contemplates a system for providing mobile-to-mobile video capability to a network that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.